


Wedding Night

by YassBanrion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassBanrion/pseuds/YassBanrion
Summary: Alec and Magnus’ wedding night, it is in my head the book universe but I hope show fans will like it too :)





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Post Queen of Air and Darkness!

Magnus sighed contentedly as he looked at his husband. Alec was lying on their hotel bed, snoring softly. Magnus had just about convinced him to get undressed, and he was lying in his boxers, looking fairly amazing. 

Magus chuckled to himself, so much for their romantic wedding night away. He didn’t mind though it had been a immensely stressful time for them all. They had lost so much. 

He wanted Alec to rest and take a breath before he jumped into the consul role. He guessed his husband wouldn’t be getting much down time for the foreseeable future. 

It had been almost impossible to convince him to come away for this night. Luckily Maryse had practically chased them out the door, insisting they go somewhere for a night. Magus hadn’t needed much convincing and immediately booked them a night in his favourite hotel in Marrakesh. 

Overlooking the harbour the view from their window was spectacular. Magnus stood on the balcony, sipping on a superb red and relishing the heat of the night air. He loved the dry hot heat, so different from the overwhelming humidity of New York. 

He was pulled from his reverie when he heard a phone ringing inside the room. He snapped his fingers and it appeared in his hand, checking to see if it had woken Alec. It hadn’t. He looked down, it was Isabelle.

“Darling, you could be disturbing me in a wild moment of passion with my gorgeous powerful husband”. Isabelle giggled, “Magnus if that was the case you would have set this phone on fire rather than answer it. He’s asleep isn’t he?”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, Alec’s sister knew him well, ”he is most definitely asleep. He’s exhausted, it’s been a fricken shit storm the last few weeks”. 

She sighed on the other end, “it sure has, but look where you are now Magnus, married and happy. I normally wouldn’t risk disturbing my brother while he sleeps, but, wake him up, he’ll want to cherish this moment Magnus”.

Magnus smiled into the phone, “yeah, I think you’re right. Is everything ok at home?”. Isabelle sighed happily, “yes, it’s perfect, the boys are asleep, mom keeps crying over the fact her baby is married, theres about 40 messages from people needing the consuls help, but nothing he can’t deal with tomorrow”. 

“Now go wake up my brother, tell him he’s pretty and do things I do not want to hear about”. Magnus laughed as he hung up the phone, Isabelle was definitely his second favourite Lightwood.

He set down his wine and he moved into the bedroom. He moved over to the bed, slowly climbing up and moving toward Alec. He had moved now and was lying on his back. Magnus took a moment to admire him, his toned torso and the multitude of scars that dotted it. 

Magnus shimmied up his husbands body and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He shifted slightly in his sleep, so Magnus placed another on his neck, on the sensitive skin around his deflect rune. He was moving his way down his collarbone when he felt Alec move his hand to Magnus hip.

Magnus smiled against his husbands neck before shifting up to look at him. Alec smiled at him, still half asleep and pulled him up for a kiss. It started slow and sweet and quickly became more heated until they had to pull back for air. 

Magnus shifted so he was kneeling up over Alec, and pulled his shirt off over his head. He lent down and nuzzled his head into Alec’s shoulder, Alec moaned as his hot breath tickled his neck. 

This time he ran his tongue along the rune on Alec’s neck causing Alec to shudder, and he couldn’t help but groan himself, the sensation sending shockwaves down his own body. Magnus sat up again and looked down at his husband. 

He would never get tired of looking at Alec’s body, it was perfect. Magnus ran his eyes down his torso, the countless scars and runes stark against his pale skin. 

Right now he was completely flushed with desire, and his abs were contracting as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Magnus smiled to himself as he ran his eyes over Alec’s marriage rune. It sat right on his heart. 

As he leaned down to kiss it Magnus felt an overwhelming surge of emotion run through him that caught his breathe. 

He pressed his face into the crook of Alec’s neck as an onslaught of memories flowed through him.

He thought of the weeks he was ill. The long nights he knew Alec had sat awake. The moments he knew Alec had gone out to the balcony late at night to cry when he thought Magnus was asleep.

He remembered the days before he was healed, when they truly thought he might not make it. He had held Alec in his arms as sobbed and begged Magnus not to leave him. 

He thought of how close they came to not having this moment. 

But then he thought of Alec proposing. Of standing in front of everyone they loved and vowing to love one another for as long as they had. 

This wedding rune, it wasn’t just a mark, it was the physical representation of how much Alec loved him. How much Alec had fought for their lives against a wall of judgement. 

These memories coursed through him and he couldn’t move he could only lie there breathing in his husbands scent and relishing the soft beating of his pulse. Alec knew Magnus just needed a moment, he knew no words were necessary so he just held him. 

When Magnus had recovered he sat up again, looking down at Alec. Alec just smiled up at him, “hey” he whispered as he brushed a lock of Magnus’ hair behind his ear. “I love you.”

“Aku cinta kamu”, Magnus whispered back. 

Then he kissed his husband again, putting every emotion he had into it. They kissed for a long time before Magnus manoeuvred Alec under him, and slowly entered him.

Alec let out a slow shaky breath before wrapping his legs around Magnus and nodding, his permission for Magnus to move.

Magnus set an agonisingly slow pace, wanting to feel and bask in every second. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, it was almost too much for Magnus and as he came he whispered Alec’s name over and over. 

When they fell asleep Magnus dreamt of nothing but Alec, his hand firmly placed above Alec’s heart.


End file.
